


Oooh That Smell

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something brings Hermione dreams of Horcrux hunting in that tent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oooh That Smell

Hermione woke up with a feeling of unease. She carefully sat up, trying not to jostle or wake either of the men in the bed, and let out a slow breath. She couldn’t quite figure out what woke her up, but she could clearly recall the dream she’d been having.

She’d been back in that damned tent they’d used while on the Horcrux hunt. Ugh. Hermione’s eyes travelled over the familiar furniture of the large bedroom, picking out the dresser, the closet, the warm colours dimmed in darkness and the familiar paintings that graced the walls—everything as far from that damned tent as could be.

And yet she still had the nagging sense that she was back there. It was disturbing.

A form stirred beside her, and Harry sleepily murmured, “What’s wrong, luv?”

She turned, alert eyes meeting muzzy ones. “Dream,” she said simply. “That stupid tent. I swear it feels like I’m still there for some reason.”

Harry slung an arm around her and frowned. “Funny, I had a similar dream.”

A grunt from her other side had them both looking at the deeply asleep Ron, and Hermione snorted in muffled laughter at the way his mouth hung open. And that was when she smelled it. It was a smell that had hung perpetually around that tent those couple of years ago.

Harry’s eyes also widened in realization as she sniffed experimentally again. “That smell…”

Then it hit Hermione like the curled horns of the Snorkack in the gut. Staving off the helpless laughter of realization, she managed to get out, “I think… maybe I shouldn’t make mushrooms in anything Ron’s going to eat anytime soon,” before collapsing into giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> Written a long time ago. Forgive the juvenile humor but I couldn't help myself.


End file.
